Генетика
= То, что должен знать каждый генетик = Во время работы вам будут встречаться некоторые знаки, которые вы должны знать. *'UI:' Уникальные идентификаторы. Они отвечают за внешность персонажа. *'UE:' Уникальные ферменты. Эта строка данных не доступна и не может изменяться. Может быть сохранена только в комбинации с UI и передана человеку или обезьяне. UE содержит имя персонажа (имеется в виду то, как звучит голос, и то под каким именем вы видите персонажа, если видите его лицо). *'SE:' Структурные инзимы. С ними вы будете проводить большую часть своей работы. Эта строка содержит данные о различных не/имеющихся генетических состояниях персонажа. Суперсилы кодируются здесь, также как генетические заболевания, пол и раса. *'Injector:' Специальный шприц, который может передавать ДНК код от одного персонажа к другому. *'Genetic Data Disk:' Диск, который может быть использован для хранения и переноса строк ДНК между модификатором и базы данных клонирования. Обратите внимание, что базы данных клонирования доступны только для чтения. Диски могут быть физически переключены на режим защиты от записи. *'Genetics Analyser:' Ручной сканер, который дает вам информацию о известных отклонениях. Положительные или неизвестные мутации отображаются как неизвестные аномалии. Также показывает ваш SE. Начало работы Первое, что вы должны сделать, это настроить криогенику. Забудьте на это время о том, что вы генетик. В первую очередь вы врач и у вас есть обязанности. Тем более, криогеника вам очень пригодится во время работы (так что прочитайте об этом в медицинской статье). Лаборатория Для начала вы должны детально ознакомиться со своим рабочим местом: *Файл:Scanner.gif - Это Модификатор ДНК, положите внутрь пациента или тело над которым собираетесь работать. *Файл:Medcom.gif ‎ - Это Консоль изменения ДНК, с ее помощи можно изменять ДНК подопытного. Консоль клонирования выглядит аналогично, она хранит записи ДНК, позволяет клонировать умерших. *Файл:Clone.gif - Это Капсула клонирования, здесь создается новое тело умершего. Идите в генетику и изучите ваши инструменты, и только после того как вы будете уверены что знаете как все это использовать, продолжайте чтение статьи. = Клонирование = Если кто-то из персонала станции умрет, то скорее всего, к вам обратятся за помощью. В этой части гайда описан процесс клонирования. Резервные копии ДНК Это самая простая часть этого руководства, но, вероятно, самая сложная часть работы. Нам необходимо сделать резервное копирование ДНК всего экипажа, потому что это позволит клонировать их при отсутствии тел. Но большинство членов экипажа заняты и не будут приходить сами для резервного копирования , если вы не начнете дергать персонал в самом начале раунда. Исключение из этого правила составляет медицинский/научный персонал и инженеры. Резервное копирование ДНК состоит в выполнении следующих пунктов: *Вызовите нескольких членов экипажа (желательно через пда). *Пропустите их в лабораторию, если у них нет доступа. *Прикажите пациенту раздеться. *Скажите пациенту залезть в клонирующий сканер. *Используйте консоль сканера для сканирования пациента. Не забывайте, что вы можете отслеживать состояние здоровья всех просканированных с помощью медицинского терминала. Итак, мы получили большую часть копий ДНК экипажа. Если кто-то умер до резервного копирования, то не надо паниковать, считать код ДНК можно с тела погибшего. Получение чистого ДНК человека Получение чистого ДНК используется при лечении мутаций и устранения нежелательных побочных эффектов. Для получение чистого ДНК следуем следующему алгоритму: *Приготовьте криокамеру. *Возьмите мартышку из клетки. *Поместите обезьяну в модификатор ДНК. *Откройте терминал изменения S.E. *Выберете первое значение последнего (27) блока. *Нажмите на кнопку Irradiate Block, повторяйте это действие до тех пор, пока значение не изменится на 7 или меньше. *Откройте буферный терминал. *Нажмите Save: S.E. *Опционально: добавьте метку (Чистые S.E.) к образцу. *Вытащите образец из модификатора ДНК. *Поместите полученного человека в клетку. Клонирование Кто-то из членов экипажа погиб? Не переживайте, мы ему поможем. Что нужно сделать, чтобы успешно клонировать вашего пациента: *Найдите в терминале запись о пациенте. **Нет записи? Возьмите тело, положите его в ДНК-сканер и просканируйте. *Начните процесс клонирования. Если у вас появляется ошибка, то не нарушая рамки РП попросите вернутся призрака в тело. *Поместите тело модификатор ДНК. *Откройте буферный терминал на консоли изменения ДНК и скопируйте U.I. и U.E. тела. *Отнесите тело в мешке в морг. *Приготовьте криокамеру. *Дождитесь окончания процесса клонирования. *Введите пациенту образец чистой ДНК и U.I. и U.E. скопированные на этапе ранее . *Поместите пациента в криокамеру. *Убедитесь, что пациент идет на поправку. **Опционально: Попросите у химиков и поместите в камеру Cryoxadone, это ускорит процесс регенерации. *Дождитесь, пока уровень здоровья пациента станет 100% и достаньте его из криокамеры. *Поместите пациента в ДНК сканер. *Просканируйте его и создайте резервную копию ДНК. *'Убедитесь, что пациент психически здоров' Как определить, что пациент психически здоров? Здесь описаны несколько правил, применимых в случае потери памяти клоном. Это может быть обусловлено неожиданными обстоятельствами пробуждения в криокамере, либо, что чаще, опыт "смерти". Вот несколько стандартных симптомов: *Пациент дезориентирован. *Частичная потеря памяти. *Если пациент увидит причину своей смерти, то у него проявится фобия или у него случится приступ неконтролируемой агрессии. Это также относится к клонам преступников! Итак, мы одели Мистера Белого и положили его в кровать. Он умер при странных обстоятельствах, но мы всегда заботимся о наших пациентах и не хотим, чтобы Мистер Белый покончил с собой или впал в маниакальную депрессию. Таким образом, мы должны устранить синдром ППТ (Посмертные психологические травмы). Для начала нам надо узнать, как они себя чувствуют. *Первый симптом ППТ будет очевиден (скорее всего, он начнет задавать вопросы, где он и как он здесь оказался). *Дайте ему повод не думать о том что они умерли: скажите, что они ударились головой, получили ранения или любым другим способом попали к нам. *Проинформируйте персонал о вышесказанных "поводах", чтобы при разговоре пациента случайно не вывели из стабильного состояния. Затем, в случае психической нестабильности, начните давать пациенту успокоительное и вызовите психолога для того чтобы пациент смог получить квалифицированную консультацию. Загружаем биомассу в клонер Для увеличения количества биомассы, вам нужно загрузить в капсулу клонирования синтетическое мясо (по слухам, подходит и обычное мясо). Скажите, почему так просто? Я вам отвечу, всё гениальное, просто! = Генетические эксперименты = Почти 90% времени вы будете заниматься генетическими экспериментами. Но для начала ознакомьтесь с этим материалом. Что представляет из себя ДНК? Рассмотрим всю суть ДНК полностью. Блоки и подблоки *Уникальные идентификаторы (UI) представляет из себя набор из 33-х цифр и букв, разделенных на 11 блоков. В каждом блоке есть три подблока в котором 1 цифра. *Структурные инзимы (SE) представляет из себя набор из 81 цифры и буквы, разделенной на 27 блоков. В каждом блоке есть три подблока в котором 1 цифра. Шестнадцатеричная система исчисления ДНК код записан в шестнадцатеричной системе исчисления. Эта система отличается от десятеричной тем, что в ней не 10 натуральных чисел, а 16. Вот эти числа (от меньшего числа к большему): 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 A B C D E F Уникальные идентификаторы (UI) Уникальные идентификаторы отвечают за внешние признаки - цвет глаз, цвет кожи, прическу, цвет волос и пол. Блоки 1-3 Тип волос/цвет. Блоки 4-6 Тип растительности на лице/цвет (если здесь немного поработать, то усы можно приделать даже девушке). Блок 7 Тон кожи. Блоки 8-10 Цвет глаз. Блок 11 Пол. *>800 = Мужской *<800 = Женский Уникальные ферменты (UE) Уникальные ферменты определяют вашу личность, в основном имя, как вас люди видят и какой у вас голос. Этот блок изменить невозможно, но он меняется вместе с уникальными идентификаторами. Структурные инзимы (SE) В структурных инзимах содержатся данные, имеющие отношение к вашей генетической структуре. В них заложена информация о вашей расе, суперсилах. хронических болезнях. Обращайтесь с генами осторожно и тогда вас ждут большие успехи. Блоки 1 - 26 Случайный набор цифр и букв, отвечающих за суперсилы и болезни. Блок 27 Этот блок отвечает за расу *Человек - ниже 800 *Обезьяна - выше 800 Суперсилы и болезни Любой из блоков 1-26 может содержать блок для специальной силы или болезни. Силы и болезни рассчитаны случайно в начале раунда, но для каждого человека они одинаковы. Помните, если вы нашли суперсилу, не колите ее первому встречному или самому себе без разрешения на то СМО или РД! Просто сохраните ее на диск и оповестите об этом главу! Незначительные силы Все незначительные силы должны иметь блок выше BEA, чтобы работать. Когда ген применяется имеется 50% вероятности проявления. Это означает, что вы можете иметь правильный блок, но он по-прежнему не будет проявлять силу, в этом случае необходима повторная инъекция. (Примечание, незначительные силы никак не проявляются визуально, для их определения требуется подопытный.) *Нет дыхания: You feel no need to breathe. Вам не требуется кислород, чтобы дышать, да вы вообще перестаете использовать легкие, поэтому холодный и горячий воздух, плазма и прочее не убьет вас изнутри. *Удаленный просмотр: Your mind expands. Вы можете удаленно наблюдать других людей, однако ходят слухи, что не все так замечательно. *Телепатическое общение: You feel your voice can penetrate other minds. Вы можете общаться с людьми через их сознание на больших расстояниях. *Быстрота: Your leg muscles pulsate. Вы НЕ будете двигаться быстрее. Тем не менее, сила работает одевая скафандры или что-нибудь другое, что замедляет работу. *Морфинг: Your skin feels strange. Вы можете изменить свою внешность по желанию. Только не удивляйтесь, если вас потом посадят под предлогом "Фотка в паспорте другая". *Нет отпечатков пальцев: Your fingers feel numb. Вы не оставляете отпечатков пальцев. Но учтите, сканер отпечатков детектива может снять их и с другой части вашего тела (от закона не скрыться!) и вашу личность установят. *Гибкость You feel small. Вы можете подняться на стол или спрятаться под ним, а еще, вы ГНОМ! *Регенерация: You feel better. Вы можете восстанавливать здоровье быстрее, однако если мозг на вас обиделся сильно поврежден, способность перестает работать вообще. Основные силы Они требуют блока DAC или выше. Шанс активации указан в скобках. *Иммунитет к шоку (50%): Your skin feels electric. Вы защищены от потрясений. Это сообщение может также означать другие вещи, так что будьте осторожны. *Холодоустойчивость(30%): Your body is filled with warmth. Ваша кожа больше не испытывает страха перед холодом. Но, вдыхать холодный воздух по прежнему опасно, а в космосе вас просто убьет радиация и давление. *Огне-устойчивость(30%): Your skin is icy to the touch.Вам не страшны пожары, можно ходить прямо в горящей комнате, однако вдыхать горячий воздух все еще опасно, да и высокое давление вам навредит, поэтому носите защиту от давления. *Рентген зрение(30%): The walls suddenly disappear. Вы можете видеть все в поле зрения, даже сквозь стены. *Телекинез(15%): You feel smarter. Позволяет перемещать объекты с места, и влиять на вещи в вашем поле зрения. *Халк(5%): Your muscles hurt. У вас меняется цвет кожи на зеленый, и вы становитесь супер сильным. Ваши удары могут пробивать черепные коробки противников с нескольких ударов, а руками вы можете вскрывать любые двери, а при желании и вовсе сносить их с петель. Вы лишитесь всех бонусов, если у ваше здоровье будет меньше 25%, останется только зеленый цвет кожи и дикая усталость. Также эта способность несовместима с регенерацией и "маленьким ростом", как и перечисленные между собой, для активации надо будет де-активировать несовместимую. Болезни Они всегда проявляются если блок 802 или выше. *Эпилепсия: You get a headache. У вас случаются припадки,и вам кажется, что станцию бомбардирует миллиард метеоритов.. Или вашему телу... *Кашель: You start coughing. Вы кашляете и у вас выпадают вещи во время кашля. *Синдром Турета: You twitch. Вы дергаетесь и случайно ругаетесь. *Заикание: You feel nervous. Вы заикаетесь когда говорите. *Глухота: It's kinda quiet. Вы ничего не слышите. *Близорукость: Your eyes feel weird... У вас снижение зрения, чтобы его восстановить требуются очки, медицина, морковь или операция. *Слепота: You can't seem to see anything. Наиболее изнурительная болезнь. Вы теряете зрение. и не можете взаимодействовать ни с чем. Вам нужен кто-то еще, чтобы помочь вам. Однако, если у вас есть в руке шприц с чистыми энзимами вы можете вколоть его себе. *Неуклюжесть: You feel lightheaded. Вы роняете маленькие вещи, оружие взрывается у вас в руках. *Случайные мутации: You feel strange. Вы начинаете случайно мутировать. Очень опасно! *Галлюцинации: Your mind says "Hello". Вы испытываете галлюцинации.